El tesoro del Nilo
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, ONESHOT. Dégel y Kardia son enviados a recuperar un tesoro perdido en Egipto. Shounen ai Dégel x Kardia, aunque bien suavecito. Incluye un par de personajes históricos xD


**Título: **_El tesoro del Nilo_

**Temas: **Shounen ai, aventura xD

**Personajes: **Dégel, Kardia, y dos más.

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

En aquella época hacía poco tiempo que habíamos recibido nuestras armaduras doradas, y yo tenía aún bastantes problemas para controlar la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Por eso, cuando el patriarca Sage me habló de una misión en el corazón del caluroso Egipto, supe que había gato encerrado. Tenía razón. Sage no me enviaría solo. Dégel iría conmigo. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, ni sería la última. Sage consideraba ese tipo de misiones como parte de nuestro entrenamiento. Yo no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirme al respecto, en varios sentidos, pero aún así acepté.

La misión consistía en recuperar un tesoro del santuario cerca de las costas del Nilo. Otros habían fallado antes, dijo Sage, intentando darle importancia al asunto. En aquel momento creí que mentía. Pensaba que simplemente no creía que ninguno de nosotros estuviera preparado aún para una misión de mayor categoría y eso me molestaba un poco, pero por otro lado, la idea de salir del santuario y conocer un lugar nuevo no me resultaba del todo desagradable.

Llegamos a Egipto a través de Alejandría. Al desembarcar en el puerto al amanecer, me fue difícil entender la emoción que Dégel se esforzaba inútilmente por ocultar. Se puso a hablar acerca de los tiempos en que ese lugar había sido una ciudad próspera, y del faro que había estado entre las maravillas del mundo antiguo antes de ser destruido por un terremoto, y de la tumba perdida de Alejandro de Macedonia, y de la famosa biblioteca que antes de ser incendiada solía albergar una maravillosa colección libros (y juro que sentí su voz temblar al hablar de ella).

Ahora quedaba muy poco de lo que había hecho famosa a aquella ciudad en el pasado. La perspectiva de quedarme allí caminando entre un montón de ruinas descuidadas no me llamaba la atención, pero evidentemente Dégel no pensaba igual que yo. Si no me quejé tanto fue porque cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, para conseguir que apartara su mirada de cualquiera fuera la vieja roca que estuviera estudiando en aquel preciso momento, sus ojos se veían llenos de tristeza. Se lamentaba por el destino de Alejandría. Así que dejé que disfrutara de sus rocas mientras podía. Muy pronto tendríamos que seguir camino hacia el sur, después de todo.

La ruta que tomamos a continuación nos llevó hasta el Nilo. A medida que nos alejamos de las costas del Mediterráneo y nos internamos en el interior de Egipto, el calor comenzó a volverse más intenso. Incluso la brisa que traía el río era sofocante. Desde la cubierta del barco comenzó a divisarse el desierto, que se asomaba más allá del verde que crecía cerca de las orillas.

Dégel sonreía. Estaba leyendo un libro acerca de los antiguos faraones. Aunque el Valle de los Reyes estaba lejos del lugar adonde nos dirigíamos, quizás podríamos visitar las pirámides después de completada la misión, me dijo. Eso, o algo parecido. A esas alturas ya no estaba escuchando con claridad. Empezaba a sentir que la frontera que separaba el aire tórrido del calor interior de mi propio cuerpo se desdibujaba, y que los paisajes del horizonte se volvían borrosos. Maldije por dentro y me aferré a la borda. Dégel debió notar lo que ocurría, porque no tardó en acercarse y pasar un brazo por mi cintura, sugiriéndome que me mantuviera cerca de él.

Protesté, pero fue exactamente lo que terminé haciendo. El aura que lo rodeaba era agradablemente fresca. El calor no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo. Así que me recosté a su lado y dormité, mientras él seguía adelante con su libro. A veces un movimiento brusco del barco me hacía entreabrir los ojos. Creo recordar despertar algunas veces y sentir que la mano de Dégel acariciaba casualmente mi cabeza. Incluso creo recordar un beso. Pero a veces el orden de los recuerdos se entremezcla, y quizás esté confundiéndome con cosas que ocurrieron después. Tampoco recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo llevó aquella travesía por el Nilo, pero si Alejandría me había parecido decadente, el lugar de nuestro destino final ni siquiera merecía llamarse pueblo. Allí no había prácticamente nada.

Lo único que Sage nos había dicho era que debíamos recuperar algo muy valioso para el santuario que se encontraba en las inmediaciones. Una vez que lo encontráramos sabríamos de qué se trataba. Eso era todo lo que necesitábamos saber. El resto debíamos descubrirlo nosotros mismos. Era parte de prueba. Un santo debe estar preparado para todo.

La verdad es que yo estaba preparado para lo que fuera, excepto para un lugar perdido en el medio de la nada. No podía imaginar algo más aburrido que eso. Me atrevo a decir que incluso Dégel se veía un poco decepcionado. Era difícil creer que algo fuera de lo común pudiera llegar a ocurrir en aquel punto olvidado del mapa, hasta que de pronto comenzó a soplar un viento demoníaco que trajo consigo la arena y el verdadero calor del desierto. La fuerza con la que avanzó sobre nosotros nos tomó por sorpresa. Era imposible protegerse de la densa tormenta de polvo, cuando esta parecía venir de todas partes. Utilizando el agua del río, Dégel logró crear a duras penas una barrera de hielo que nos protegió.

Entonces vimos que alguien caminaba hacia nosotros, en el medio de aquel caos amarillo. Era difícil distinguir su figura, pero se trataba de un hombre. Nos hizo señas de que lo siguiéramos, y se dirigió hacia una de las pocas construcciones que se avistaban. Considerando que no teníamos muchas opciones, aceptamos su invitación. Si se trataba de un enemigo, igualmente tendríamos que derrotarlo.

Pero no era un enemigo, sino un aliado. Nos ofreció su refugio y se presentó ante nosotros como un guía relacionado con el santuario, que había estado esperando nuestra llegada. Era un hombre de unos sesenta años, mucho más alto que nosotros dos —que en aquella época no habíamos terminado de crecer—, con una prolija barba y un aire de elegancia que en cierto sentido me recordaba a Dégel, por más que no se viera como él. No parecía tener mucho que ver con ese lugar, pero hablaba como si lo conociera bien. Comenzó explicando más acerca del viento, que seguía soplando en el exterior.

—Lo llaman el jamsin —dijo—. Sopla en Egipto durante la primavera.

—No es posible —replicó Dégel, frunciendo el ceño—. La primavera está terminando, y la temporada del jamsin supuestamente ya pasó. No creí que fuéramos a cruzarnos con él.

Me reí por lo bajo. Era gracioso ver cómo le molestaba a Dégel que sus cálculos no hubieran sido correctos.

—Ciertamente, no es común que sople a esta altura del año —concedió el hombre—. Pero cosas más extrañas han pasado en este lugar.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —preguntó Dégel con interés.

—En el pasado había aquí una ciudad. Pero supongo que una ciudad nacida de la tristeza estaba condenada a ser abandonada.

—¿Una ciudad nacida de la tristeza?

—Antinoópolis.

La mención de ese nombre hizo que Dégel diera un respingo. Luego se volvió hacia mí para mirarme con una expresión desbordante de entusiasmo. Su actitud difería mucho de la del guía, que estaba envuelto en un aire melancólico.

—La historia de la ciudad tiene que ver con Antínoo, el favorito del emperador romano Adriano —dijo Dégel, al percibir mi desconcierto.

—Antínoo era la persona a la que Adriano más amaba —intervino el guía—. Era el compañero, el amante y la inspiración de Adriano. Tenía una belleza que estaba más allá de este mundo. Pero un día, un oráculo predijo que algo terrible le ocurriría al emperador, y que solamente el sacrificio de la persona que era más importante para él sería capaz de evitarlo. La profecía se cumplió poco después, cuando navegando por el Nilo, Adriano casi fue devorado por el río. Quien acudió en su ayuda fue Antínoo, pero murió en las aguas al salvar la vida del emperador.

—En realidad también hay otras versiones —acotó Dégel—. Hay quien dice que Antínoo se suicidó. O que fue sacrificado.

—Eso fue inventado por los detractores de Adriano. Es ridículo. Él nunca hubiera lastimado a Antínoo. Es una cuestión de sentido común —retrucó el guía, con tono severo. Hubo un silencio incómodo, que Dégel rompió cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

—Adriano se volvió loco de tristeza cuando Antínoo murió. Ordenó que fuera beatificado y mandó erigir templos en su nombre. También creó la ciudad Antinoópolis en su honor, cerca del lugar donde el muchacho se había ahogado. La constelación en el cielo que lleva el nombre de Antínoo deriva de este episodio.

Allí entendí el entusiasmo de Dégel. Si aquel era el lugar donde había estado esa ciudad, entonces tenía sentido que el santuario nos hubiera enviado allí a recuperar algo, considerando que había una constelación de por medio. Aunque yo esperaba que no se tratara de una simple búsqueda del tesoro, porque algo tan sencillo no sonaba demasiado emocionante.

De haber sido por mí, hubiera salido en ese mismo instante para iniciar la búsqueda. Si era fácil de encontrar, quería acabar rápido con el trámite. Si era un desafío real, me interesaba saber qué se trataba. Pero Dégel me detuvo. Dijo que debía esperar a que el viento amainara. Mientras soplara tan fuerte, el calor sería insoportable y respirar allí afuera muy difícil. Para ser sinceros, es cierto que el calor se había intensificado aún más desde la llegada del viento. Me sorprendía que el hombre que nos acompañaba pudiera soportarlo con tanta facilidad. El aire mismo quemaba, incluso dentro de aquel refugio, y la sensación de agobio no desapareció del todo ni siquiera cuando Dégel me rodeó con sus brazos. Aún así, los brazos de Dégel eran un lugar bastante cómodo, como estaba descubriendo yo por aquel entonces, y en más de un sentido, como pude comprobar más adelante. Pero esa es otra historia.

Desperté horas después, sintiendo frío. Había caído la noche, y en el ínterin Dégel también se había quedado dormido. Me aparté de él con cuidado de no despertarlo, y creí ver algo por el rabillo del ojo. Supuse que se trataba del guía, pero no pude encontrar rastro de él por ninguna parte. Me acerqué a la puerta y vi que el viento se había detenido por completo. Era una noche clara y fresca, y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas. Allí estaba, bajo Águila, la constelación Antínoo. La recordaba de las lecciones a las que Sage me obligaba a asistir, muchas veces acompañando a Dégel. Sus estrellas no eran demasiado brillantes.

Al bajar la vista me sorprendió ver a alguien parado junto al río. A primera vista creí que se trataba del hombre del refugio, pero apenas comencé a acercarme me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Era alguien mucho más joven, delgado y erguido. No había ningún rastro de barba en su rostro. Sonrió al verme, y luego comenzó a internarse en el río.

—¡Espera! —grité.

Él siguió avanzando sin pausa, hasta poco después desaparecer en las oscuras aguas del Nilo. Yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, fui tras él. Al sumergirme vi su cuerpo resplandecer en las profundidades, como si tuviera una luz propia. Eso me permitió seguirle el rastro aún en medio de la negrura, que se volvía más pronunciada cuanto más descendíamos. Empecé a preguntarme qué tan hondo era aquel río, que no parecía tener fin. Aunque yo podía mantener la respiración mucho más tiempo que un ser humano común, llegó un punto en que el peso del agua comenzó a hacerse sentir sobre mi cuerpo. Pero me negué a renunciar. No podía volver a la superficie con las manos vacías. Aunque tampoco quería morir de una manera tan estúpida.

Me esforcé en acortar la distancia que me separaba de mi botín, y finalmente conseguí tomarlo del brazo. Estaba seguro de algo, y era que ese chico era el tesoro que pertenecía al santuario, por más ridículo que sonara. Él pareció sorprendido cuando conseguí alcanzarlo. Se resistió con fiereza a mí, con una fuerza que me asombró. El río comenzó a arremolinarse a nuestro alrededor, y se me hizo más difícil sujetarlo. La corriente estaba empujándome hacia el fondo, con una fuerza sobrenatural. De pronto tuve la impresión de que aquel chico estaba asustado, y por un momento temí que en su desesperación me arrastrara con él. Pero no podía soltarlo. Sentí entonces una fuerza que me ayudaba a escapar del remolino, devolviéndome a la superficie.

Lo próximo que recuerdo es la visión del cielo nocturno desde las orillas del Nilo. Tosí agua durante un buen rato antes de poder prestarle atención a Dégel, que también estaba recuperando el aliento. Verlo empapado de pies a cabeza me causó gracia, pero él no parecía creer que nada de lo que había pasado fuera en absoluto divertido.

—¡Kardia! ¡Te dije que esperaras por mí para salir a explorar!

—¿Me lo dijiste? —pregunté, genuinamente confundido. De pronto recordé al chico del río, y temí haberlo perdido. Sin embargo, mi mano estaba aún aferrada firmemente a algo, aunque no era el brazo de nadie. Era una correa que sostenía la caja de una armadura que yacía a mi lado.

—¿Qué es esto...? —murmuré, desconcertado.

—Es lo que vinimos a buscar. Lo sospeché desde que supe la historia de este lugar. Es la armadura... de la constelación de Antínoo. Muchos creían que era apenas una leyenda. Se dice que tiene características muy especiales. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

No supe responder. ¿Qué era aquel chico que había visto? ¿El fantasma de Antínoo? ¿El espíritu de la armadura? ¿O acaso lo había imaginado todo? No parecía ser la hora de hablar al respecto de eso. Yo estaba aún un poco aturdido.

De repente vimos que se acercaba a nosotros el viejo guía del refugio, esta vez sin apenas dirigirnos la mirada. Se agachó junto a la armadura y puso una mano sobre ella, con total naturalidad. A ambos nos sorprendió que se tomara esa libertad. Dégel se puso de inmediato en estado de alerta. El hombre, sin embargo, no pareció inmutarse.

—Me alegro tanto de que la hayan recuperado —dijo, mientras acariciaba los bordes del diseño que adornaba la caja, y que representaba a un chico muy parecido al que yo había visto.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Dégel.

—Llevo cientos de años esperando que llegara alguien que pudiera sacarla de allí abajo y llevarla adonde realmente pertenece.

—¿Cientos de años...? —murmuré, con cierto escepticismo.

El hombre no contestó. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la orilla del río, donde extendió una mano hacia las aguas.

—Es hora de marcharnos, Antínoo —dijo.

De las profundidades surgió entonces el mismo muchacho que yo había visto antes. Tomó la mano del hombre, y este respondió estrechándolo en un abrazo cariñoso. A continuación las dos figuras se fusionaron, y finalmente desaparecieron en un torbellino de arena. Allí fue cuando las dudas acerca de quién era aquel hombre se disiparon.

—Emperador... Adriano... —susurró Dégel.

Cuando volvimos al refugio, donde esperaríamos por la mañana, Dégel estuvo un buen rato lamentando no haber sabido antes que nuestro ilustre guía fantasmal era el mismísimo emperador Adriano. Según me dijo, Adriano era un gran admirador de la cultura griega y de sus dioses. Se había dedicado durante su reinado a restaurar Atenas, que estaba en aquella época bajo el control de Roma. También había sido alguien que se había esforzado en mantener la paz, donde otros habían propiciado la guerra. Tenía sentido que hubiera llegado a tener un vínculo con el santuario, aunque sus últimos años, después de la muerte de Antínoo, habían sido difíciles y conflictivos. El sueño me llegó mientras escuchaba aquellas historias de la antigüedad, pero algo me impidió dormirme del todo.

Después vino el silencio. Dégel debió creer que yo estaba ya dormido, aunque no era así. Entonces, y esto sí lo recuerdo claramente, sentí que sus labios acariciaban los míos, mientras me reprochaba en un susurro por no haberlo despertado antes de meterme al río. Y allí fue que lo escuché decir por primera vez algo que solamente más adelante se atrevería a decirme en voz alta: "No mueras".

**Fin~**

* * *

**Notas: **Me disculpo xD Sé que no es muy interesante de leer, y el estilo es rarito (denso quizás). Así que no espero mucho público. Pero me interesaba escribirla, y extrañaba a Dégel y Kardia. Felicitaciones a quien haya leído y no se haya embolado mucho. Galletitas para ti que estás leyendo esto.

Por las dudas: no hay una armadura de Antínoo en Saint Seiya. Pero la constelación de Antínoo existió desde el siglo II hasta el siglo XIX, por lo que es mucho más antigua que muchas de las constelaciones con armadura que han aparecido en la serie. Por eso imaginé que podría tener una armadura, de todas formas, una misteriosa.

La historia de Adriano y Antínoo, incluyendo la pasión de Adriano, la muerte de Antínoo en el Nilo y la creación de una ciudad en su honor de la que hoy no queda nada es real.

Las referencias a Alejandría son reales también. En el siglo XVIII, la ciudad estaba muy venida abajo. La restauración comenzó en el siglo XIX.


End file.
